Beyond Now
by fantasyBOX
Summary: Now in their 3rd year, life has become undeniably hectic for the Sket Dance crew. They still meet up whenever they can, but it is not easy. Himeko and Bossun manages to meet up in the clubroom but it is unfortunate for Switch who couldn't make it due to projects. They talk about the stuff that has happened, and are mutually thankful for having been part of the Sket Dance club.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sket Dance. Not at all.**

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave those two out of this story. I just find it so cute.

I suddenly went through random chapters of the Sket dance manga after coming across the pairing again on deviantart. :3 I watched the anime before, already supported this pair but never went to read the manga much.. haha. So I just did, and had this crazy urge to write this after some scenes. =u=

**Pairing:** Bossun(Fujisaki Yuusuke) XHimeko

Let's take it that there's a couch in their clubroom now okay?

* * *

There had been so many situations between them that was a potential ground for a development into something further.

Why had it not occurred to him back then?

The young man laid sprawled on the couch, head flopped back and his eyes closed. His hair was in spikey-wild look, though it could pass off as being disheveled as well. His red cap rested beside him, it was too hot of a summer's day to wear it like he usually did afterall.

Yuusuke Fujisaki was a 3rd Year student of Kaimei High School, and the president of Sket Dance, a club which had gained increasing popularity over their years. The membership was nothing much to boast about though, with most of the members being so-called part-timers. Every now and then old members would visit the clubroom to say hi, but otherwise they would just return to the clubs they were more involved in. Not that it bothered the lad though – as long as everyone was happy, he was too.

"Sorry I'm late! Schoolwork got the best of me!"

He opened his eyes.

"Ah Himeko."

The door opened, revealing the presence of the great Onizuka Hime, or what she was once called. Her shoulder length blonde hair had tamed into smoothed, subtle curls which rested fittingly on her shoulders. She always had her hair cut to the length that she first donned in her first year, but due to the overpowering workloads of a third year student, her current length was a little longer that usual.

She looked more feminine.

She looked beautiful.

"Yo Bossun," she greeted, in her usual style which he knew all too well. She sat down, taking out a lollipop from her pocket. "Where's Switch?"

"He's busy again today, what with deadlines and all coming up… He left a note though."

"Oh? Did he now?" Himeko blinked, reaching over to the table where a piece of paper was folded neatly. "I see."

"So. Yup."

The rays of sunlight that filtered through the windows seemed to cast a melancholic glow on the environment. Sunsets were always aesthetically mellow, and the predawn of the evening did nothing to liven up mood.

"We're all on the final stretch now," Himeko spoke albeit softly. "Things have changed so much."

The three founding members of the Sket Dance were now in different classes. The early days where they could all sit together, waiting around in the clubroom were not as easy to come by in their senior years. They still tried hard nonetheless, meeting up whenever they could. But the mess around the room showed the signs of neglect that left a tang of loneliness in their hearts.

"Yea," Yuusuke agreed with a chuckle, though his soft tone was unable to mask the apparent sadness he had towards that fact. "I was just thinking about the old days earlier."

"Haha!" She smiled, her eyes turning squinted as a few random memories of her own surfaced into mind. "What 'bout?"

"From the first time we three met, Yabasawa and her contact lens, Shinzou the samurai and the rest of the people who helped made this club what we are today," Yuusuke summarized, his lips turning up at the end.

"It was always a great time being here, wondering who would open our doors, asking for assistance…" He mouthed off. "I didn't really feel it when I was working on the assignments but… I really missed that feeling."

He felt a shift in the compressions, but without even looking, Yuusuke knew that Himeko had rested her head back against the couch as well. Their fingers touch. Although it was nothing more than a mere brush, it made him aware of how close they were at the moment, and how long it had been since they sat together.

"Same here," Himeko reflected. "But I guess, with us being Seniors now… things just got different."

Bossun's spirit in helping people was something that distinguished him differently from the others. At least that was how it seemed to Himeko. To her, it was also probably the reason why the Sket Dance club had survived as a legitimate school interest group despite having so little full time members. But the reality of having a club whose purpose was to go around helping everyone for every and anything didn't really appeal to the new students, and before long, with the main crew away on Third Year business, the Sket Dance was heading towards an inevitable dismissal.

"We could still keep doing this on our own though," Himeko suggested, ignoring reality's harsh possibilities. "The three of us. Even after graduation."

There was a momentary pause.

"I think we can," Yuusuke grinned, turning his head to look at her. "I'm sure of it."

They stayed in that position for a little while longer, head facing the ceiling, eyes closed as they enjoyed each other's company in comfortable silence. All this while, leaving another factor untouched - neither adjusted the distance of their hands from the other.

"Hey Himeko," Yuusuke started, as he reached over to the side of the couch for his bag. "I've gotten you something. Stop sucking on that lollipop."

"Ehhh?" She exclaimed, but nonetheless still complied with his request. "Like wha?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Here."

And he placed a pokki into her mouth.

And then he hastily passed the entire box of Pokki to her.

"I saw it the other day," He fumbled. "It's like, I just had to get it for you, or something."

"Haha, awesome!" Her eyes lit up with joy. "Thanks Bossun!"

She started to dig in to the snack, and her lollipop having somehow found its way into his hands.

He looked at the almost finished candy ball in his grip.

He could never ever fathom how she favoured the weird flavor of miso-mackerel, or the like, for a lollipop. There were so many refreshing flavours out there; cola, apple, grape, orange etc. But the girl, this uniquely strong individual in front of him just had to be the oddball.

But then, they were all oddballs.

_What gives, _he thought, shoulders dropping in defeat.

"Hey, save the last Pokki stick for me," he told her, as he popped the lollipop into his mouth. The taste soon overpowered him."I really don't understand how you can enjoy this flavor."

"Well, spit it out," Himeko responded matter-of-factly before breaking out into a laugh. "What gave you the crazy idea to challenge the great miso-mackerel lollipop again? "

"I-," He began, his tongue exposed to the air as though it would get rid of the taste. He glanced from the Pokki stick between her fingers to the empty Pokki box in her other hand. "Is that the last Pokki stick?"

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Gimme. I need to wash out the taste."

"Hah! My ass," Himeko laughed mercilessly. "You gave this to me. It's mine~ mwahahaha."

"Oh c'mon," Yuusuke pleaded, " I'm seeking help now."

"Nuh uh," she teased. "I'm gonna eat it-" and she apathetically put the Pokki into her mouth, "-now."

_Gawddammit._

And they both laid claim to the Pokki.

But instead of snatching it from her, Bossun decided to bite into the other end of the stick. He sprung towards her from where he sat, knocking her down onto the couch. One hand beside her face and the other on the top of the couch.

Faces mere inches away from the other, they looked squarely at each other.

The pokki had already broke from the impact, but neither moved.

Yuusuke received the shorter end of the broken piece, and he bit it up immediately.

He was aware of the situation he had placed them in, and he was sure that the sound of the heartbeat he was hearing wasn't just his.

Himeko had her face scrunched up in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed an undeniable red.

They had stayed in the clubroom long enough for the moon to rise and the moonlight lit the area to a minimum.

He brought his face in closer, shortening a little of the Pokki with each bite. When did he have the courage to do something this audacious to the Onizuka hime, he didn't know. But he placed majority of the guessing on the friendship that they had, the apparent chemistry they shared and the undeniable distance that had grown closer between them through the time that passed.

That distance which he failed to notice when everyone else around him had.

His lips were now a fingertip away from hers.

Her eyes were still tightly shut, but her thumping heart hid nothing. He chuckled, unable to surpress the mirth that grew from the adorable sight before him.

"Himeko," he whispered, his eyes darting between the pokki between her lips and her eyes that were shut. He was still a little nervous.

"Mmmph," she allowed herself a peek of the sight before her.

And that little peek was enough for him to lock eyes with her once more.

An electric currently seemed to have shot through her veins.

He was so close.

Her eyes closed slowly.

Yuusuke took that as consent, and brought his lips to hers.

Her arms that were plastered to her side relaxed.

That rush he felt had long erased the taste of that lollipop that sparked this, but he was addicted to this new sensation. His tongue explored her mouth, just as she did to his. His hands gave way and he lay atop her, though mildly supporting himself careful out of instinct, so as to not crush the person beneath.

Her arms, slightly trapped between his, slowly moved out and rested behind his back.

He paused, careful not to tread further.

He supported himself up a little, his arms forming an L shape on the cushion seats.

They looked at each other, flushed but undoubtedly glad at the development.

They settled themselves back into their seating positions, with a similar distance to before.

"Idiot."

They chuckled softly, a soft blush across their cheeks.

They reclined back against the couch, eyes closed, towards the ceiling.

Same distance, same seating positions.

But with intertwined fingers.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
